Trekkies
Trekkies battled Bronies in Epic Rap Battle Parodies 29. Information on the Rapper: A Trekkie or Trekker is a fan of the Star Trek franchise, or of specific television series or films within that franchise. In 1967, science fiction editor Arthur W. Saha applied the term "trekkies" when he saw a few fans of the first season of Star Trek: The Original Series wearing pointy ears at the 25th World Science Fiction Convention, on the day series creator Gene Roddenberry showed a print of "Amok Time" to the convention. Saha used the term in an interview with Pete Hamill that Hamill was conducting for TV Guide concerning the phenomenon of science fiction. However, the Trekkie phenomenon did not come to the attention of the general public until after the show was cancelled in 1969 and reruns entered syndication. The first widely publicized fan convention occurred in January 1972 at the Statler Hilton Hotel in New York, featuring Roddenberry, Isaac Asimov, and two tons of NASA memorabilia. The organizers expected 500 attendees at the "First International Star Trek Convention" but more than 3,000 came, making it the largest science-fiction convention in history;: attendees later described it as "packed" and like "a rush-hour subway train". By then more than 100 fanzines about the show existed, its reruns were syndicated to 125 American TV stations and 60 other countries, and news reports on the convention caused other fans, who had believed themselves to be alone, to organize. Some actors, such as Nichelle Nichols, were unaware of the size of the show's fandom until the conventions, but major and minor cast members began attending them around the United States. The conventions so grew in popularity that the media cited Beatlemania and Trudeaumania as examples to describe the emerging "cultural phenomenon". 6,000 attended the 1973 New York convention and 15,000 attended in 1974, much larger figures than at older events like the 4,500 at the 32nd Worldcon in 1974. By then the demand from Trekkies was large enough that rival convention organizers began to sue each other. The first UK convention was held in 1974 and featured special guests George Takei and James Doohan. After this, there was an official British convention yearly. Rappers: Nathan Provost as Trekker 1 (Voice) Felix Tom as Trekker 1 (Video) Zander Kanack as Trekker 2 Ivo Hora as Trekker 3 (Video) Kevin Krust as Trekker 3 (Audio) Hunter Tolliver as Trekker 4 Lyrics: Trekker 1 in italics Trekker 2 in Bold Trekker 3 underlined Trekker 4 crossed out Verse One: You joined the big league, so now you'll pay the Enter-price, You were stupid enough to battle us, but that ain't no big surprise! We won't act like Flutterbitch, we'll be real diabolical, You're gonna win? Just like Spock says: "That's very illogical!" We could rap in Klingon, and still have a better flow! I mean, at least we don't clop to a freaking kids show! You'll be gone The Next Generation, and Star Trek will go strong! You're too immature to be here, the playground's where you belong! Verse Two: If people hate on the show, you go nuts, you're all hypocrites! So it seems "Love and Tolerance" is just a bunch of bullshit! Beam us up Scotty, these bronies are about to go BOOM, Now we'll boldy go where no brony has gone before: A girl's bedroom! Bronies don't show the love of the show, they just make OCs! And also, watching thay show doesn't give you an actual crony! We travel through the entire universe and discover new worlds! While your story has been made up for pre-pubesent girls! Verse Three: We're actually talented, Rapping even better than Zecora! We would be nice, 'If you were actually sane, we'd ignore ya'! ''But you're not, so we'll show you how stupid you all are! Even Derpy can see, that in life, you won't go far! '''It's pretty obvious My Little Pony has the worst fans, Exhibit A: Little Girl,' Exhibit B: Old Horny Man!' This battle is over, we won with our superior minds and tech! So remember from now on, little faggots, never mess with Star Trek! Category:Epic Rap Battle Parodies Category:ERBP Season 2 Category:Characters Category:Nathan Provost Category:Zander Kanack Category:Kevin Krust Category:Hunter Tolliver